The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A single-input, multiple-output (SIMO) switching regulator architecture allows multiple switching regulators to be combined and uses just one inductor. By using a single inductor, the physical size of the switching regulator may be reduced. Additionally, some of the power switches can be shared between the switching regulators. The challenge with the SIMO architecture is how to build a simple control scheme that fully utilizes the energy storage capability of the inductor and the current ratings for the power switches so that these components do not become large enough to offset the advantages of the SIMO architecture.